The Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) Proximity profile (PXP) defines a Proximity Monitor role and a Proximity Reporter role, according to one or both of which a given BLE-capable device may be able to operate. In conjunction with operating according to the Proximity Reporter role, a wireless communication device may provide a second wireless communication device operating in the Proximity Monitor role with proximity information generally indicating the proximity of the Proximity Reporter to the Proximity Monitor. In conjunction with operating according to the Proximity Monitor role, the second wireless communication device may monitor a BLE wireless channel for such proximity information. With respect to a given application, service, or feature, it may be possible to configure the Proximity Monitor to operate in different ways depending on whether the Proximity Reporter is located in the vicinity of the Proximity Monitor.